


By your side

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, First Meeting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jealousy, Kid!Thranduil, M/M, Overprotective Oropher, Teen Angst, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a fool in love, Thorinduil relationship through the years, Thranduil is emotionally stupid, kid!Thorin - Freeform, mentions of Thorin's parents, sick!thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin finds himself enchanted by the new kid at school, this will determine the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> You know? In Tumblr we were talking about with saraginotou about the lack of Thorinduil fanfics out there, so I decided to contribute to the most amazing OTP I have fallen in love with. Prompts are welcome"
> 
> Hope you like this one.

Thorin Oakenshield glanced at the new boy with curiosity.

He stared at him for a very long time, in his mind he was wondering how bright was the boy’s hair or how those eyes resembled the sky when it was summer time. Thorin sat on his usual table with the rest of his friends while the new boy sat alone looking around the room before lowering his gaze to the table. 

Something in Thorin started tingling, it was strange at first and slightly upsetting. Thorin would lift his eyes to see the blond kid still hiding away from the rest of the classroom, no one seemed to notice this but him. By the time the classes were over and his father was waiting for him outside the school, Thorin had decided the new kid was too pretty to really be a boy. Besides, he did have long hair, so…perhaps, he was an angel? Or some other magical creature? Thorin had come to this conclusion after he realized the boy made beautiful drawings and seemed to be a natural with animals but he was still shy and reluctant around the rest of the kids.

Thorin had spent a silent afternoon, his parents had been slightly worried until he mentioned the new kid. A kid that seemed to be rather pretty…like an angel. Thráin was sputtering half indignant, half shocked but his sputtering was soon quieted down by his wife who shoot him a warning glare. The woman had smiled and advice Thorin to try and make friends with the new kid, perhaps then he would stop being so shy and quiet during the day. Little Thorin had nodded furrowing his brows thinking about what he could take with him to convince the new kid to play with him.

The following day the new kid was sitting in a shadowy corner at the park, Thorin glanced at him feeling suddenly bashful. He pursed his lips wondering if his invitation would be taken kindly, with a strange sensation of a horde of wild cats fighting in his stomach Thorin approached the new kid. 

He had never been too subtle or really good at starting conversation, though everyone in Kindergarten seemed to think of him as some kind of gang leader. Like Batman or Iron Man. He like them the most because they didn’t need to be too special to actually be special. Thorin shook his head trying to not distract himself.

The new kid lifted his eyes, he was trying to look indifferent and even a little daring but, for some reason, Thorin could see those blue eyes hesitating and those pale cheeks burning with a pretty red coloring. Thorin sat down tilting his head to glance at the new kid before stretching his hand like his grandfather had taught him.

“I’m Thorin.” He said childishly with toothy grin.

The new kid glanced at the hand then at the boy in front of him, he bit his lower lip looking around with tears forming in his eyes. At first, Thorin thought he had said something wrong thus he stood up nearing the new kid with concern.

“I sorry.” Thorin mumbled and soon he found himself puzzled when the new kid shot him an annoyed stare

“I’m sorry.” He said snobbishly, Thorin furrowed his brows even more.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I’m not! You are!” The kid said exasperatedly. “You said ‘I sorry’ and it was wrong, it’s I am sorry.”

Thorin blinked a couple of times not really understanding what had happened exactly, he eyed the new kid pursing his lips until the new kid lowered his gaze biting his lower lip.

“I’m Thranduil.” He finally said and Thorin decided that was enough for him, he smiled again grabbing the kid’s hand in his.

“Hi, Thranduil. You have a funny name. Come! You have to meet Bilbo and Balin!”

Thorin dragged the boy who was now looking in utter horror at the other kid, they didn’t know it then but this meeting was made up in heaven, their fates had already been written and it was up to them to continue and make of this story  a story with a happy ending.


	2. Birthday gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin usually crafts his gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the former ficlet. Dedicate to the initiative of making Thorinduil bigger and brighter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time Thorin and Thranduil turned ten years old, the blond child had been integrated in the tight group of friends of Thorin. To many, this was as strange as it was amusing to see for Thranduil was the only one who was always quiet, always studying…for some of the rest of the students (and some of the teachers) Thranduil was the smarter one in the group. 

It was also strange the amount of time Thorin and Thranduil spent fighting each other only to have Thorin defending his friend in the playground or before the teachers or kids bigger than them. It was a strange relationship, but it worked and it was all that matter to Thorin.

“Are you ready yet?!” Dwalin whined through the door knocking three times.

Thorin rolled his eyes writing in a neat handwriting the birthday card stepping back to see his handiwork. He might not be as smart as Thranduil, or as good as him with animals or drawing but he was good with his hands. He was an Oakenshield and that meant he was good at crafting things. 

“I’m done.”

“Finally, I think we’re already late and Thranduil if going to be mad and then he is going to complain all day long and it’s his birthday so I can’t hit him!” Dwalin exclaimed through the door, Thorin scowled shaking his head.

“You shouldn’t hit him though.” 

This time around it was Dwalin the one who rolled his eyes, Thorin was always defending Thranduil, even when the other kid was being rude and all uptight. Bilbo crossed his arms resting his back against the wall, Bofur put another gum on his mouth while his brother sighed sadly thinking about the cake they were probably missing.

“Well, we’re always late to his birthday parties. I don’t think he is going to mind.” Balin intervened wisely. “I mean, it’s like a tradition.”

Thorin opened the door with a flourish showing the gift he had been crafting for more than three months. Balin and Dwlain looked really impressed, Bofur entered the room lifting his hand to touch the surface when Thorin glared at him.

“No, don’t touch it.” Thorin narrowed his eyes at Bofur who lifted his arms in a signs of surrender. “Now, we can go.”

“Who is going to take us?” Dori inquired standing up from the floor.

“My dad.” Thorin said shrugging. “Now, I need you to help me so nothing happens to the gift.”

____________________________________________________________

As predicted they were late.

Thranduil didn’t even bother welcoming them, and the blond boy was ignoring them even though he had hardly left the entryway to see if they were coming. Oropher watched amused as his son pretended to not see, hear or even know his friends for school while the little horde of lads entered the backyard calling to him. Thráin shook his head greeting the other man and soon they were engaged in boring adult conversation; meanwhile Thorin set on his own quest.

It didn’t take him long to find Thranduil.

The blond kid was sitting down under the shadow of the sycamore they had on their yard. Thorin still remembered the first time they were invited to Thranduil’s house. It was a huge, huge house, with several yards, a greenhouse, a pool and several rooms. It was the perfect place to play hide and sick and to play some other things. Thorin approached the tree and saw Thranduil there, the blond boy was playing with the grass on his hand, a book in front of him while his blue eyes seemed to be contemplative.

“Happy birthday.” Thorin sat down grabbing the book Thranduil had been reading, he made a face noticing it didn’t have any images and the name was too boring to even bother to see what it was about.

“You’re late.” Thranduil said softly.

“It’s tradition, we’re always late.” Thorin replied repeating what Balin had said. “You know best friends need to have traditions, ours is being late.”

“Yours is being dumb.” Thranduil retorted.

“Yeah, well, you’rs is being a spoilsport!” Thorin leaned back huffing. “If you’re going to be all snobbish and annoying I won’t give you your gift.”

“You brought me a gift?” Thranduil feigned surprised, but his heart was beating fast and his cheeks turned red. He had gotten used to Thorin’s gifts, usually his black-haired friend crafted something marvelous only for him.

Thorin nodded grinning from ear to ear, “Of course! Come, I wanna show you.”

Thranduil grabbed Thorin by his hands, the same warm they had shared on their first meeting was there, perhaps increasing as they spent more and more time around one another. Thorin took Thranduil to the parking lot where his father’s car was parked, he opened the door standing on the backseat showing Thranduil his gift.

Thranduil was left speechless. 

In the back of the SUV there was a miniature ship, not a simple or a common one. It was an ancient ship, those you only see in movies about the times of the discoveries and where the pirates and the great Captains used to sail the great waters. Thranduil loved ships, he loved the ocean…And Thorin had crafted a beautiful ship, just for him. It might not be perfect but for Thranduil it was the best gift in the world. Thranduil trembled smiling brightly before engulfing Thorin in a tight hug.

“Thank you.”

Thorin smiled hugging Thranduil back, his heart skipping a beat while his mind was trying to comprehend what was happening to him.

“Happy Birthday, Thranduil.” 


	3. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin and Thranduil start to get really confused.

The night was really cold.

Snowflakes fell on their faces while the warm coming from the inside reached their backs, they could heard the sounds of merriment coming from the ballroom inside Thranduil's home. It was Christmas and, as tradition mandates it, they spent it together; Thranduil lifted his face to the sky, his eyes closed and his mouth open, Thorin chuckled shaking his head before doing the same. 

"It tastes weird." Thranduil finally mumbled making a face.

"Of course it does, aren't you supposed to be a genius or something? You should have known this." Thorin replied bumping against his friend. 

Thranduil rolled his eyes bumping back, "I didn't know this, I'm a growing genius still. Besides, it's only whenever I'm beside you and the rest of the Company that I'm a genius."

"Hey!" Thorin exclaimed feigned hurtfulness at the comment, Thranduil snickered quirking a brow at his friend daring him to contradict him. Thorin didn't, of course, he just got distract by the way the light from the ballroom reflected on the pale skin of the blond-haired male and how those eyes seemed to be bright and alive. 

Thorin didn't know exactly what was happening, he had never understood why Thranduil had such an effect on him. It was confusing. And it scared him. Thranduil soon dropped his smile squirming slightly while looking away, his cheeks turning red. Silence fell between them, Thorin furrowed his brows placing his hands inside his pockets, he shivered under the sweet breeze of winter trying to stop thinking about his concerns regarding one of his best friends.  

"Are you ready to start high school?" Thranduil whispered suddenly, his tone of voice seemed far away and Thorin turned around to gauge Thranduil's expression. There was something there, something...nostalgic and almost bashful; Thranduil had his eyes lowered to the garden spreading before them before he trembled slightly wrapping his arms around himself.

"Yeah, I am." Thorin replied feeling how his heart started beating faster, he swallowed under the overwhelming need to wrap his arms around Thranduil and bring warm to his cold form. He didn't, of course, hugging Thranduil like that would be too weird and they already had too much weirdness in their lives for Thorin to add more.

He did, however, took his heavy jacket off stepping closer to his friends and wrapping the garment around the shocked frame of the blond. Thorin smirked fixing it around the small frame before nodding his approval. 

"It looks good on you." Thorin judged him mockingly. "Of course, it's big but it would keep you warm. Seriously, you should have brought a jacket. You're the only idiot who comes out in the middle of snowing without a jacket."

Thranduil swallowed offering a half-smile, he stood there with his eyes flickering around before nodding with decision. Thorin didn't know what happen, he stood frozen in place and felt warmer than he had felt before and he knew there was something completely wrong and right and confusing when Thranduil leaned in placing a tentative kiss on his cheek. It didn't last more than a few seconds but for Thorin it last an eternity, when Thranduil stepped back he was blushing brightly and his eyes were showing apprehension and fear, the same fear and apprehension Thorin was feeling.

They didn't talk about it.

They were interrupted right there and then by Bilbo and Bofur.

Nevertheless, the  memory of the kiss would hunt Thorin the rest of the holidays.


	4. Popularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are confused about one another, they are scare thus they run away from one another.

Thranduil was a nerd.

He loved reading, he loved math's, he loved chemistry, he loved physics, he loved languages, he loved history and...well, he loved studying. Thorin had known this since he first met him, he never thought though this would grow and evolved into something as boring as spending his whole afternoons in the library or in his personal study studying. 

Thorin was smart, but he didn't love studying as much. He loved sports and, as it turned out, he was pretty good at playing football. It didn't take him and some of his friends too long to be part of the team at school, it took him even less time to become one of the most popular kids in the campus and for his circle of influence to grow absurdly. At first, Thorin was enchanted by this, everyone admired him everyone spoke about him, the girls seemed to be a part of his life and the boys were trying to be his friends. But, Thorin was loyal to himself and to his own circle; he had approached this new world with care but also with an open mind but, by the time he had gotten used to it all he was back to being Thorin Oakenshield. 

That was why he was in the library waiting for his practice to begin while Thranduil read one of the books for his more advanced classes. He leaned forward with his hands in his pockets, his nostrils catching the soft, musky scent of Thranduil's cologne. He swallowed enjoying the sudden closeness with his friend, feeling the warm coming from the body sitting beside his. Thorin froze for a moment as his mind started working on inappropriate thoughts, thoughts you should never had regarding your friends, much less one of your best and oldest and dearest friends.

"They are here again." Thranduil mumbled changing the page of his book.

Thorin staggered a little almost falling from his chair, Thranduil lifted his face from the book turning deep blue eyes to his friend with a hint of concern and exasperation. Thorin winced not daring to look to the place right behind one of the book shelves.

"Do be careful, Thorin, I do not want another rant by one of your groupies if you hurt yourself." Thranduil continued before turning his attention back to his book.

Thorin pursed his lips glaring at Thranduil, lately the blond-haired male had been colder and distant more so than usual. Thranduil sighed leaving the book on the table while glaring at the space behind the book shelves.

"Are you going to tell them to scatter or should I do it for you?" Thranduil inquired again irritation tainting his voice.

"I'm afraid to approach them." Thorin finally revealed tilting his head pathetically wishing this  would bring Thranduil's beautiful smirk to his features. The comment didn't work, but it did help Thorin to see a glimpse of something in those blue eyes. "Hey, are you all right?"

Thranduil stared at Thorin wondering if he should talk, if perhaps it was wise to tell Thorin of how cruel and despicable were everyone around him whenever Thorin or the rest of the company was not near him. Thranduil had been some of a loner in High School, after Thorin had entered the football team a huge gap had opened in between them and Thorin had stepped back to enjoy his new life of popularity leaving Thranduil behind. Thorin even forgot their special day, the day they had closed the deal of being friends forever; Thranduil want to smack himself in the head, he had been the first one to point at age eight how stupid it was to celebrate such a thing but, of course, they celebrated it, every year. Every year but this one. Thorin furrowed his brows placing his hand on top of Thranduil's one, leaning closer to his friend until there was no significant space in between them.

Thorin halted all movement while Thranduil seemed to tense up at this new closeness, they stared at one another for a moment both of their breathing increasing while their bodies trembled and warmed. Thorin was the first one to react, he stood up fixing up his hair and giving a brilliant smile at his friend, a smile Thranduil could tell was fake and was the kind of smile he used to deal with unpleasant things.

"See you, around Thran. Gotta greet the girls now." 

Thranduil swallowed down his tears, he cursed himself for being such an idiot, such a hopeful idiot. He watched as Thorin went directly to all the girls wanting to speak with him and his blue eyes showed a broken soul struggling inside him. Pursing his lips, Thranduil closed his book and stood up leaving the library without bothering to look back; if he had done so he would have seen the regret crossing Thorin's eyes.

 

 

 


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin realizes Thranduil may not be there for him forever and he needs to take a leap of faith or lose him forever.

It felt as if a cold bucket of water had fallen inside his chest spreading through his body until it made him hurt deep inside his soul.

Thorin didn't know how else to describe the feeling of watching Thranduil smiling and holding a conversation with the new kid. Bard was his name, some punk from the coast that had come with his parents to the great city after his father won a millionaire deal.As soon as he had gotten into school, the boy had climbed up the social stairs and he was now part of Thorin's team and had made it his purpose on live to...to be near Thranduil. Thorin looked bitterly at his locker as he could heard Thranduil's melodic laughter, he felt his heart break when his eyes caught the sight of Bard leaning in to touch the softness that was Thranduil's hair before offering that lopsided Thorin had come to despise. Thranduil wasn't supposed to answer to this poor attempts of flirting, Thranduil wasn't supposed to talk with Bard so intimately or to actually smile and look all shy and confident. Thranduil wasn't supposed to say 'yes' when Bard invited him to a movie.

Thorin threw the locker door with great strength resounding down the hall, he didn't even bother to look back or to answer when Thranduil started calling his name. Thorin felt enraged and hurt and betrayed and then...as he left school he felt miserable.

Bilbo Baggins opened the door of his house with a grin that soon dropped when he realized who was knocking on his doorstep, he shook his head firmly, "No! No way, don't even think about it."

Thorin was looking pathetically at his friend, his hair was ruffled filled with leaves and small branches and he had bags under his eyes a clear sign he hadn't sleep all night.

"Please, Bilbo..." Thorin started but Bilbo shook his head shooting him an angered stare.

"No. I told you you should have grow some balls and do something about it." Bilbo said irritated. "I won't help you now that Thranduil seems to finally stop pinning over you!"

Thorin winced lifting a hand to mess his hair some more, he felt guilty and miserable and his heart dropped because Bilbo was right. Thorin had told Bilbo everything regarding his growing crush on Thranduil, for more than three years Bilbo had heard him talk about Thranduil and whatever the other young man made Thorin feel. Now at sixteenth, Thorin was watching the only person that meant the world to him slip away because he was a damn coward.

"Bilbo..." Thorin hated the shiver in his voice, he hated how vulnerable he was looking at the moment but he had to do something. He had turned around on his bed all night and the mere thought of Thranduil falling into someone else's arms was just unbearable.

Bilbo sighed leaning against the threshold, "Thorin, I cannot help you. I...I love Thranduil as much as I love you. I cannot...not if you're still afraid of coming out and being the person Thranduil deserves. You know how much he has suffered at school, how many mocked him for who he is and what he does."

Thorin nodded grabbing his head with his hands nodding sadly, "I know."

"Thorin, if you really love him...you...you will have to accept this." Bilbo said not daring to say anything else, not when tears formed in Thorin's eyes and the young man stepped back nodding.

"Of course...of course..." Thorin shook his head clenching his fists to hold himself together while his world broke into a million pieces. "You...you're right, Master Baggins, as always. I...I've gotta go."

Thorin turned around and left as fast as his feet could take him, Bilbo watched for a moment before putting his mobile out and dialing Bofur's number. It rang one, twice and the young boy answered on the other side.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Bilbo said feeling regret in his heart.

#I know, but, let's face it...Thranduil and Thorin are meant to be together. Don't worry, he hasn't noticed us trailing him#

"I surely hope so because if Thranduil finds out we've been spying on him on his first date ever he is going to kill us and disappear our bodies and no one would find them. Ever." Bilbo could imagine the wince in Bofur's face and he knew his message had been sent. He wished he could have told Thorin about this, about them trying to make sure nothing overly romantic happened between Bard and Thranduil. Because, even if Thorin was an idiot, it was their idiot and every single member of the company knew without a hint of a doubt that Thranduil was in love with Thorin as much as Thorin was in love with Thranduil.

Now, all they needed was a push in the right direction.

 


	6. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thráin has always known and Thorin just can't keep his secret anymore.

 

Thorin never imagine how much it hurt the thought of having Thranduil in the arms of another.

Thorin turned around on his bed his eyes falling on the silent form of his mobile, he didn't bother to see the many messages and missed calls he had in there. He hadn't felt like trying to even leave his bed or his room to go to school or football practice, Thorin was really grateful with his mother for she had been understanding with him allowing him this moment of mopping and cowardice. The young boy didn't turn around when the door of his room opened, nor when he felt someone sitting on his bed; in a way, he felt stupid and ashamed. He didn't understand completely why the whole Thranduil/Bard business was bothering him so much, he had thought of the possibility of his crush to be something temporary, something he could associated with the fact Thranduil meant the world to him. Thorin felt like an idiot, he should have said something, he should have done something...he had known Thranduil liked men for a long time, it had never bother him so much...

"Okay, kiddo, stand up." Thráin finally spoke when he saw tears forming in his son's eyes. Thorin remained still until his father put the covers off of him and pushed him hard enough to make him fall on the ground. "I said, stand up. You and I are going to have a talk. Let's go."

Thorin wanted to argue but he soon realized it was useless. Without too much of a fight, he followed his father out of the house and to the car. Thráin glanced at his son out of the corner of his eye while he drove downtown, he knew something had been bothering Thorin for more than a week but he didn't understand how bad it was until Thorin refused to see Thranduil every single time the young man had come over. Thráin understood so may things early in the day when Thranduil had come over with a kid Thráin didn't recognized, a black-haired young man who was looking rather uncomfortable around while Thranduil asked hopefully about Thorin. Thráin had seen in those blue eyes the same amount of sadness, desperation and loneliness he had seen in his son's eyes.

It was a sunny Sunday mid-day with many people running around the Club, Thorin followed his father while trying to shrank away from the curious glances of the people around him. Soon, they found themselves sitting at the bar of the club with two pints sitting before them.

"I'm a minor." Thorin grumbled, Thráin lifted an eyebrow taking a sip from his drink.

"I thought you say to me a few weeks ago you were ready to have a car." Thráin nodded at the pint. "Go ahead, it's time you have a taste of this part of adulthood while we have an adult conversation."

Thorin took a sip from the beer lowering his gaze, the silence between father and son was only filled by the noise coming from the bar. Some of the people inside where watching one of the matches while the others were playing pool; Thorin looked around paling when he discovered a pair of blue eyes looking over at him while a form of blond hair and imposing stature approached his and his father's table.

"Thorin, I thought Thranduil said you were sick." Oropher looked around the table until he settled his blue eyes on the black-haired young man, Thorin swallowed trying to act normal but he soon was faced with memories of Thranduil and his own confusing feelings. "Thranduil has been really worried about you."

"I just dragged him out of the house." Thráin said suddenly greeting Oropher with an amicable smile. "Perhaps, fresh air may make him feel better."

"Fresh air and a beer?" Oropher inquired arching a brow without taking his eyes off of Thorin. "My son has been really worried about you, Thorin. If you are feeling better I will ask you to call him."

"I don't want to impose, sir." Thorin finally said trying to sound firm, his face however crumbled under the weight of his own words. "I know he must be busy with...with Bard."

Oropher opened his eyes slightly before turning his attention to Thráin who was now furrowing his brows in concern, Thorin winced returning his attention to the beer while cursing himself for such an obvious statement. The blond-haired man shoot Thorin a harsh stare before his eyes softened slightly, Thorin didn't bother to look up when he felt the weight of Oropher's hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you feel better soon, Thorin. My son really misses you and me and my wife miss having you over for dinner and breakfast." Then, without any more words, Oropher left.

Silence stretched between Thorin and Thráin again, the older of the two tilted his head while regarding the miserable form of his son. Thorin took his hands to his head ruffling his hair while shaking his head.

"I know you like Thranduil." Thráin revealed softly, Thorin snapped his head with his eyes growing wide while his father continued speaking. "You have to be stupid not to notice it. So, this has something to do with the kid Thranduil was with early today?"

Thorin clenched his jaw looking away, "I don't know..."

"Don't even try it kid, I'm your father. I know you. And I love you the way you are." Thráin said staring at Thorin with conviction. Thorin swallowed and soon the tears he had been holding started falling freely down his cheeks.

Thráin softened moving over to wrap his arm around Thorin's shoulders, "You really are a idiot. You should have told us sooner."

"I...I was scared." Thorin mumbled. "And, Thranduil...what if....this is so stupid. I feel stupid."

Thráin pursed his lips trying to calm his son while feeling terrible and not being able to help and ease Thorin's pain.

"You really like him, don't you?" Thráin asked softly.

Thorin swallowed down his tears, he stared at the table fighting with himself feeling his body trembled and tingled under the weight of his own emotions. He opened his mouth then closed it again.

"I do. I really like him." Thorin finally revealed.

"Then, son, you better think on doing something because I do not want to see you like this, ever again. Understood?"

Thorin hugged his father giving a half-smile, hi heart trembling with anticipation.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 


	7. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's first duty as a boyfriend is to cuddle with a sick Thranduil.

The first time he took care of him, Thranduil was moaning in pain while burning in fever.

Thorin glanced at the woman tending to the young man while Oropher stood beside him, Thorin shifted slightly wanting nothing more than to be beside Thranduil but he also felt highly intimidated by Oropher who was still eyeing him with suspicion. Thranduil's mother tilted her head to look back at the two male forms standing like fools at the threshold of her son's room, she frowned directing a severe stare to her husband before speaking.

"Thorin, why don't you come closer. I know Thranduil would appreciate it." The young woman stood up nodding in approval while sending another warning glare to hiss husband, Oropher narrowed his eyes huffing before crossing his arms.

"I don't want to impose..." Thorin mumbled even though he stepped forward until he was right beside the sleeping form of his friend.

The young woman smiled gently, her hand colliding with her husband's abdomen. The man winced glancing back at her before rolling his eyes, he cleared his throat several times until Thorin stopped staring at Thranduil and focused hiss eyes on him.

"You won't be imposing, Thorin. I know Thranduil would appreciate it, and it will make him happy to see you here when he wakes up."

Thorin hesitated for a moment before nodding, he turned around with concern marking the wrinkles on his face. The young man took Thranduil's hand in his, his heart beating fast in worry when he realized Thranduil was still burning in fever. 

"I'm going to leave you the bowl with fresh water and some athelas in it. You know what to do don't you?" Thorin merely nodded, his thumb drawing circles on Thranduil's hand while his other hand caressed the sweaty forehead.

Oropher hesitated at the door, not wanting to leave his son alone with Thorin but a sharp pain on his arm told him it was not a good idea to tempt his wife's mood. He turned around and, for a brief moment, he left behind his overprotective nature to realize and accept Thranduil was in the best care he could get. The way Thorin was looking at his son was enough to convince Oropher nothing and no one would harm his son.

Once the door was closed, Thorin leaned in placing a kiss on the warm forehead. The young man watched as Thranduil's facade relaxed slightly and his eyes flickered opened for a moment.

"Thorin?" Thranduil's voice was weak and raspy, it made Thorin hurt in ways he never imagined.

"Hey, there sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Thorin asked leaning closer being careful as to not upset him even more.

"What are you doing here? Go..." Thranduil tried to sit up but Thorin kept him on the bed, he frowned slightly trying to ease the struggling blond.

"Go? I'm not going anywhere, Thranduil. I'm staying here with you." Thorin could see his words had affected Thranduil who now had tears in his eyes and was still struggling weakly.

"You'll get sick..." Thranduil finally said as an explanation.

Thorin softened shaking his head, he moved away some wet locks of hair from Thranduil's face before leaning in. His lips brushed against those of Thranduil and soon the young man was giving into the kiss. 

"I don't care." Thorin finally said. "I don't care if I get sick, Thranduil. I just need to be beside you and make sure you're okay."

"I don't want you sick." Thranduil replied sleepily, already tired after his struggle. 

Thorin chuckled grabbing the wet cloth from the bowl before rubbing it softly on his boyfriend's forehead. For Thorin it was still unbelievable they were already together, only a few months ago the both of them had been suffering in silence with thoughts of unrequited love filling their minds.  Thorin had made it possible to be beside Thranduil and now he was going to make sure Thranduil understood it, he stood up taking off his jacket and shoes, Thranduil flickered his eyes opened, his lips curling up when he felt strong arms wrapped around him and then his head resting on a strong chest. As soon as he placed his head on the chest, he could heard the fast heartbeat of Thorin.

"You're a fool." Thranduil mumbled hugging Thorin tightly.

"True, but I am your fool now and as long as you will have me." Thorin replied grinning like a fool, Thranduil snuggled closer to him whimpering when a fit of cough attack him again. "Are you okay?"

Thorin looked scared for a moment, Thranduil nodded clinging to Thorin so the other man didn't move. Thorin gave in placing his arms around Thranduil, the blond man opened his eyes placing a soft kiss on Thorin's chin.

"To your question of the day before...yes, I will like to go to the Prom dance with you." He said clearing his throat. 

Thorin grinned tightening his hold on Thranduil, "And, does this mean we're officially dating? Finally?"

Thranduil felt his heart flickered with emotion, "I thought we were dating already."

"Well, yeah but now is super-duper official!" Thorin replied.

"Super-duper?" Thranduil asked quirking a brow, Thorin winked at him leaning in to place a shy kiss on his lips.

"Don't question my vocabulary, love. Just sleep, you need to get better, I will watch over you." Thorin watched as Thranduil merely nodded placing his head back on Thorin's chest.

"I love you." Thorin whispered without thinking a few moments later when sleep was slowly catching up to him, the young man placed a soft kiss on Thranduil's forehead begging the gods Thranduil heard him.

Hours later, Oropher decided to check in the two teenagers. He stood, once again, at the doorstep watching the scene before his eyes. Thorin was in a semi-sitting position with Thranduil cuddled up to him his head resting on his chest sleeping peacefully. Thorin had his arms wrapped protectively around Thranduil, he too was sleeping with a gently smile on his lips. Oropher swallowed shaking his head, he had seen the relationship of his son with Thorin progressed slowly but surely to this scenario, a part of him had always known Thranduil's happiness was behind the easy-going facade of Thorin. He stepped forward placing his hand on Thranduil's forehead pleased to notice the fever had receded. 

 


End file.
